moment_of_truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Kwami
Physical Attributes Kwami are aliens very similar to humans. They have the general appearance as humans but with a few distinct facial features. They have pointed ears and very pale skin. Males have large horns protruding from the forehead and females have much smaller horns, only a few inches at most. Kwami also have varying degrees of telekinesis and telepathy. Most can only lift small objects and pick up on general thoughts of loved ones but some with more “pure” genes hold dangerous amounts of potential. Society The Kwami society is a strict monarchy. King Agreste rules over the entire population of 2 billion. They are a nomadic fleet of thousands of ships. They scavenge planet to planet, gathering resources and raiding any other lifeforms they find along the way. The fleet ranges from military ships to large biomes that can house millions. They have achieved near light speeds and are even start to produce teleportation technology with smaller ships. The majority of the King’s focus is on pursuing military superiority so most of the fleets resources go into advancing those technologies. There is a large divide between the social classes. The poor and “genetically inferior” are treated worse than animals. Slavery is technically outlaws but rarely enforced. This has created an individualistic society. Those who stick their neck out for others often get it cut. There is also a large disparity between men and women. Men hold all of the positions of power. The training of their abilities is forbidden for women. The Swift Rebellion A group of rebels made up of commoners, slaves, and even some higher members of society who opposed the King, secretly planned an escape from the fleet and the King’s rule. The group included both Princess Tiki and Princess Hannah. When plans of a new ship with teleporting capabilities leaked to the rebels, they knew this was their only opportunity. Thanks to the ally in the royal family, they acquired the production schedule. Once the craft was complete and a test run had been conducted, the rebels stuck. With stolen and makeshift weapons, the nearly 500 rebels commandeered the ship and filled it past max capacity. A problem arose for them when trying to leave the hangar. The King’s son, Plagg, arrived with reinforcements. They shut the hangar doors and were preparing to breach the ship. The individuals to later be known as, “The Selfless Sixteen” stayed behind to get the hangar doors open and protect the departing ship. Plagg captured all of them, including Princess Tiki. Arriving on Earth After The Swift Rebellion, Prince Plagg led a mission to recapture the stolen ship and bring all of the Kwami back to the fleet. Plagg tracked down the teleportation ship and made his way to Earth with a sizable force and plenty of captives he gathered along the way . He was able to locate Hannah with his telepathy and set up a camp in the New Jersey Wasteland. Plagg then reached out to Princess Hannah, trying to bring her back to her people but she refused. This resulted in Voyager (Hannah) attacking the camp to free the slaves and put an end to her brother.